


Disparate

by Fritti13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Sam Winchester, Explicit Language, Gen, Non Societal Norms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritti13/pseuds/Fritti13
Summary: Not your typical A/B/O story.  Sam and Dean reject stereotypes and Sam does not suffer fools lightly.  Non-traditional beauty ideal.  Talk of M/M sex but no actual sex.  No Wincest.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Disparate

**Author's Note:**

> This is not designed to be Wincest but it could probably be read that way if that's what trips your trigger. No judgements. I do read it.

Definition of disparate

1: markedly distinct in quality or character  
2: containing or made up of fundamentally different and often incongruous elements

SPNSPNSPN

Dean Winchester sipped his beer as he glanced about the bar, contemplating possible marks. He needed some quick cash and he needed it this afternoon. Sam, currently sat reading out in the car, was in pre-heat and his suppressants had run out yesterday. 

Regardless of the fact that Omega's had been given total equality in 1981, everyone knew that bias ran rampant, especially within the pharmaceutical companies. Omega heat suppressants were outrageously expensive. He and Sam currently had maxed out credit cards and 75.00 in cash between them, enough for a tank of gas and a cheap motel room. Certainly not the 178.00 they would need for a 30 day supply of suppressants. They had plenty of forged prescriptions, just not enough money to buy them at the moment and Sam needed them yet today if he was going to head this heat off or, by tomorrow night, he'd be down for the count for at least a week. The younger Winchester had been on suppressants since he'd left Stanford 2 years ago. A heat now would be extremely intense.

Dean took in the denizens of the dingy little bar he currently occupied. Eight or so rough looking Alpha's, a few Beta's and a couple of Omega's, both mated. This wasn't a great place for an unmated 'O', even if the law protected them. The mated 'O' behind the bar looked to be in her 20's, tough looking, pierced and tatted, but even she carried the stereotypical slender, shorter frame of the classic Omega. From her scent, she was obviously the other bartenders mate, a burly Alpha with a ring in his nose who kept a wary eye out for her and the other mated 'O' in the bar, a delicate, pretty young man bussing the tables in a desultory fashion. At full height, he barely came to Dean's collarbone.

Watching the pool game in the far corner as it wrapped up and the loser forked over a hefty amount of cash, Dean went to pull out a 20.00 for a buy in to the next game. His hand never made it as far as his wallet, however, when a greasy looking Alpha burst into the room, waving excitedly at the largest of the Alpha's at the pool table.

“Axel! Hey Axel! You gotta come see this! There's a big fuckin' 'O' in the parking lot! Built like a fuckin' Amazon and he's un-mated. Like PRE-HEAT unmated!”

“Fuck.” Dean whispered as the men around the pool table scattered. Looked like Sammy was going to have a tough week coming up.

SPNSPNSPN

Daryl trailed the other Alpha's out of the bar. The smallest of the group, topping out at 3 inches below the average six foot height of most Alpha's, he was also the most unassuming of the regular crowd. He walked beside the new guy that had strolled in just a few minutes earlier. The young Alpha next to him exuded an air of menace, eyes squinted in the hot, bright sun of the afternoon. He was an inch or so above 6 foot with a solid, powerful build, slightly bowed legs and a face gorgeous enough to make any 'O' jealous. There was a suspicious bulge under the back of his tee shirt, tucked into his jeans, that Daryl didn't want to think too closely on. The younger man wouldn't be the first Alpha around here packing a bit of heat.

As they moved with the half a dozen other Alpha's across the hot blacktop, Daryl's eyes lit on an even younger man leaning casually against a large, black monster of a car and his eyes widened. Apart from the long, thick, silky hair that rested on his shoulders and the stunningly beautiful, fox-eyed face, any other similarity to the typical Omega were absent. With long, long legs, broad, powerful shoulders and hands that looked like they could crush a throat easily, the young man could have easily passed for an Alpha if it wasn't for the enticing, delicious pre-heat scent that wafted off of him on the hot summer air. The kid was reading a book as he lounged back against the car, seemingly unperturbed at the small crowd of Alpha's heading his way. 

Big, burly Axel, easily the tallest of the small group of trailing Alpha's in his little “gang”, came to an ambling stop a few feet in front of the young Omega and Daryl watched as the man made an obvious show of sniffing the air appreciatively. 

“Well, Hello, darlin'. You out here all by yourself smellin' like that so I'm guessin' you're lookin' for a little action? I'm just the man to give it to you, sweet thang.” Axel purred. The Omega just snorted and kept reading his book. There was no scent of distress or fear coming from him and no arousal, either. There was only calm. Daryl was amazed. The handsome Alpha next to him grinned wickedly and murmured.

“This outta be good.”

Axel frowned. “Hey bitch, I'm talkin' to you.” His voice crept a little lower, a hint of his commanding Alpha voice leaking in. The Omega sighed resignedly and raised his eyes from his book, a look of bored disinterest on his face. Daryl was absolutely fascinated. 

“I'm busy. Fuck off.” The Omega said evenly, his voice a surprising rich, deep baritone. The man beside Daryl choked a bit. Axel's eyes widened in fury and his chest puffed up a bit. 

“You fuckin' bitch! Your a cock tease, that's what you are. You're going to get your ass in the air on the hood of this car and your gonna take my knot right here. Comin' here smellin' like you want it so bad, well I'm gonna give it to you and then my boys will take a turn as well. Now turn around like a good boy or I'll make you.” he snarled, full intimidating Alpha voice on display. He took a step forward and stopped in satisfaction as the Omega finally closed his book gently and set it on the hood of the car. The young man slowly stood to his full height and Daryl heard a few gasps coming from the surrounding crowd. The kid towered at least an inch or two over Axel. Then he crossed his arms over his broad chest and his biceps bulged in a very impressive display of raw power. 

“You and what army?” The Omega stated flatly, eyes narrowed.

“Jesus Christ!” Daryl blurted out and the new Alpha's grin just widened.

“Magnificent, ain't he?” he said to Daryl. 

He turned his attention to the young Omega standing solidly and calmly in front of a pack of horny Alpha's.

“Hey Sam,” he called out, “need any help?”

“Nope. I got this.” the Omega, Sam, answered placidly. 

“You were supposed to stay in the car, Sammy.” the newcomer remarked in an offhand, annoyed manner. Sam just huffed out in irritation.

“It's a hot day in a black car, Dean. It's like 110 degrees in there.”

Daryl noticed a couple of Alpha's eyeing Sam nervously, then Dean, and taking a few steps back. He didn't blame them. That still left Axel and three of his cronies arrayed around the young man. Daryl turned to Dean.

“He yours?” He asked. 

“He's my baby brother.” Dean smiled proudly. Daryl just gawked at him. Axel had started to growl menacingly but had hesitated. Daryl took the chance to ask another question.

“Was he always that big?”

“Hell no,” Dean laughed. “He was always a shrimp. When he was 16 he was all coltish legs and barely came up to my shoulders but he had the face of an angel and I thought I was going to have to kill a few Alpha's before he grew up. Then he suddenly started shootin' up and I stopped worrying. As much.” he tagged on. Dean's eyes were alert and narrowed, not as casual as he pretended to be, Daryl noticed. 

Daryl didn't have time to ponder anything else because Axel had made his move, rushing the Omega in an effort to get the kid turned around and pinned down over the hood of the car. All it gained him was a mighty uppercut to the jaw before the kid spun, grabbed the back of the burly Alpha's neck and slammed his head into the side panel of the car.

“HEY!” Dean squawked, “that's no way to treat Baby, Sam!”

Sam wasn't listening because the other three Alpha's had converged on him simultaneously. Daryl watch in awe as the beautiful young man dodged and weaved gracefully, cleaving through the three brawny men with an ease and skill that spoke of long practice and brutal discipline. He took a hit to his ribs and one to his cheek, splitting the skin with a minor cut, but within 30 seconds the other three Alpha's lay on the hot pavement, groaning or still. 

Dean hummed in a pleased way next to him, proud as a peacock, and Daryl felt a stab of envy. He looked back at Sam, barely out of breath and wiping the blood that trickled down the side of his face. Sam so did not fit the societal mold of what a beautiful, typical Omega should talk like, look like or act like but Daryl thought he was the most lovely, enchanting thing he'd ever seen. 

Axel had slowly pulled himself upright again and was glaring at Sam with a hatred that was almost palpable. 

“Your gonna pay for that, bitch.” He growled and went for the gun in his boot holster.

Before Daryl could even process what had happened, the affable young Alpha beside him had turned into a terrifyingly deadly adversary holding a pistol that had seemingly materialized out of thin air with alarming efficiency. The power and rage that poured off of him was tangible, stinking up the air and making any Alpha not currently unconscious back away nervously. Daryl was stunned to see that Sam was also pointing a pistol with unerring accuracy at Axel's forehead. The looks on both of the brother's faces were chilling and dangerous. It shook him to the core.

“Sammy, I think we're done here. Get in the car.” Dean said evenly, calmly and yet it made a shiver run up Daryl's spine. Dean's brother simply nodded and glided around the car. Daryl realized with a start that not once had he smelled any hint of distress or fear from the young Omega. 

Before he realized it, the one and a half ton Detroit beast was cruising out of the bar parking lot, growling with just as much menace as her handsome driver. The only thing left behind to suggest that the brothers had even been there was the captivating, delectable heat scent still lingering in the summer afternoon heat. Daryl and the others stood there for a full minute before anyone moved.

SPNSPNSPN


End file.
